Uncanny X-Men Annual Vol 1 1982
(story) | NextIssue = (series) (story) | Editor-in-Chief = Jim Shooter | CoverArtist1 = Bill Sienkiewicz | Writer1_1 = Chris Claremont | Penciler1_1 = Bill Sienkiewicz | Inker1_1 = Bob Wiacek | Colourist1_1 = Glynis Wein | Letterer1_1 = Tom Orzechowski | Editor1_1 = Louise Jones | Writer2_1 = Chris Claremont | Penciler2_1 = Bill Sienkiewicz | Inker2_1 = Bob Wiacek | Colourist2_1 = Glynis Wein | Letterer2_1 = Tom Orzechowski | Editor2_1 = Louise Jones | Writer3_1 = Chris Claremont | Penciler3_1 = Bill Sienkiewicz | Inker3_1 = Bob Wiacek | Colourist3_1 = Glynis Wein | Letterer3_1 = Tom Orzechowski | Editor3_1 = Louise Jones | Quotation = I hunger, little one -- for your blood! | Speaker = Storm, while under Dracula's control | StoryTitle1 = Blood Feud! | Synopsis1 = Following the end of her relationship with Frank Drake, Rachel van Helsing has relocated to the United States and began teaching at Bard College. Returning to her home one day she is shocked to find her old enemy Dracula waiting for her, and he was ready to make her pay final retribution for all the years that she has hunted and hounded him. Meanwhile, at the X-Mansion, Kitty Pryde is exceptionally emotional over the fact that her parents are getting a divorce. Having hoped that her parents would patch up their relationship, Kitty takes the news terribly and breaks down into tears asking Storm and her fellow X-Men how her parents can do this to her. She storms up into her room and takes out her frustrations on a photograph of her parents before calming down. As she remarks over her temper tantrum she is unaware that she is being watched. The being in the shadows quickly takes possession of her, although Kitty doesn't know it. When Storm comes into her room later to see how she is doing, Kitty is caught off guard when Storm suddenly reveals that she has fangs, bits her, and drinks some of her blood. A vampire once more, Storm goes from room to room feeding on her fellow X-Men: Colossus, Wolverine, Cyclops and Nightcrawler. After her feast, Storm goes to her loft and transforms into a human/bat hybrid and flies off into the sky. She meets up with Dracula and they embrace. However Storm wakes up in her room and realizes that it was all a dream. She then goes and checks on Kitty. Feeling the call of Dracula, Storm changes into her costume and flies off to answer it. She is unaware that Kitty has been feigning sleep and watches her leave. Some force inside her decides that she needs to manipulate the X-Men into going after Dracula. Seeing Colossus in his room, Kitty uses strange hypnotic powers on him despite his protests. Some time later and 3000 miles away, Storm arrives at Dracula's castle in Cornwall, England. There she is greeted by Rachel van Helsing, whom Dracula has turned into a vampire. When Dracula enters the room he reveals that he still has control over her since tasting her blood in their previous encounter and uses this link to control her. Needing to feed, Dracula leaves telling her that he has plans for her when he returns. When he does, shortly after he orders her to do a task for him. She agrees with it as long as nobody is harmed and that the X-Men are not involved. Dracula agrees to these terms and tells her that he intends for her to collect a book that contains a spell that can destroy him once and for all. Dracula and van Helsing lead Storm to a castle in the town of Pendarrow where he orders her to enter a castle which is on holy ground that he cannot cross. As Storm searches the castle looking for the book which Dracula has sent her to obtain she is shot with a crossbow by Kitty. Sweeping Kitty away with a gust of wind, Storm attempts to continue forward when she is attacked by Kitty's slave, Colossus. He knocks her down while Kitty recovers the spell book which she announces has the Montessi Formula -- a powerful formula that can destroy all vampires, including Dracula himself. Storm attempts to go after Kitty, but is forced to jump out a window when she realizes her young friend is willing to slay her in order to keep possession of the book. Storm is saved and carried off by Dracula and she passes out from her injuries. She has a nightmare about being in Cairo, Egypt with her parents when they are attacked in an air-raid. After reliving the tragedy that would cripple her with claustrophobia for her entire life, Storm wakes up to find herself inside a coffin within Dracula's castle. After checking to make sure she had not turned into a vampire, Storm would attack Dracula in anger for his manipulations. Fed up with Storm, Dracula intends to kill her if not for the timely arrival of Cyclops, Wolverine and Nightcrawler. As the three X-Men battle Dracula and van Helsing, Kitty arrives with Colossus which sends Dracula fleeing. Kitty and Colossus chase after him with the other X-Men not far behind. Wolverine and the others get to Dracula first and the Vampire Lord manages to bite Wolverine, putting him under his control and sending him after his friends. Kitty and Colossus arrives and Kitty begins reciting the Montessi Formula which begins to kill Dracula. Not wishing to see anyone die, not even Dracula, Nightcrawler swats the book out of her hand and she attacks him. Dracula reveals that Kitty has been possessed by his daughter Lilith. With the truth exposed, Lilith changes Kitty's form to match her own and commands the X-Men to slay her father. Before the X-Men can react, Rachel manages to impale Dracula through the heart with a spear and using a crucifix, she causes Dracula's body to burn away to a skeleton. With Dracula's death, his castle begins to crumble. The X-Men and Rachel manage to escape before it breaks free from it's cliffside location and tumbles into the ocean. With the battle over and the sun about to rise, Rachel asks the X-Men to put her out of her misery. Wolverine is the only one who can bring himself to do it and performs the mercy killing by impaling her through the heart with a stake. Lilith reveals that she is still in possession of Kitty's body and explains that she had fulfilled her mission to destroy her father and leaves, freeing Kitty from her control. As she departs, Lilith explains to Storm that her father's death also has released her from any hold he had over him before departing. With Kitty okay, the X-Men try to make sense of their encounter. When Wolverine asks Storm how Kitty is doing, Storm tells him that she seems to be getting over the fact that her parents are splitting up. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** * ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * * * * Phillip and other unnamed Bard College students Locations: * ** *** ** *** * ** *** **** Items: * Spells ** | Notes = * The X-Men previously battled Dracula in . | Trivia = | Recommended = * | Links = * - See for further referencing }}